cosplaying is an excuse to do the do
by bootybouncefanfiction
Summary: WARNING! YAOI, BOYxBOY, SPONGExSTARFISH. LEMON, LIME, SMUT. DNT LIKE, DNT READ! The two marine lovers have a fun time while in cosplay of you know who (MY OTP!)


IT WAS THE DAY AFTER HALLOWEEN AND SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK WERE STILL IN THEIR HALLOWEEN COSPLAYS. SPONGEBOBIO WAS MR LIGHT YAGAMI AND PATRICK WAS L (THE SUGAR-ASS EMO). THE TWO PICKED THIS PARTICULAR COSPLAY BECAUSE IT WAS A COUPLE COSPLAY, AND SPONGEBOBERT AND PATRICKY WERE BUTTBUDDIES SO THEY REALLY WANTED TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS WEEB-TASTIC COSPLAY.

SPONGEBOBI AND PATRICKLE WERE DRUNKEN UP ON CANDY AT PATRICK'S ROCK LOVE DEN AS USUAL BUT THIS TIME IT SEEMED DIFFERENT THAN USUAL. PATRICKLE HAD A PARTICULAR GLEAM IN HIS EYES WHENEVER HE GLANCED AT HIS YELLOW SKINNED LOVER. IT WAS LUST. THE LUST THAT OVER TOOK HIM WAS CORRELATED TO HIS COSPLAY. THE REASON WHY PATRICK WAS REALLY KEEN ON WEARING THIS OUTFIT WAS THAT HE COULD CARESS SPONGYAMI'S BALLSACKS WITHOUT FEELING ASHAMED. HE COULD BLAME IT ON HIMSELF SUBCONSCIOUSLY PLAYING THE PART OF THE CHARACTER. PATRICKLE WAS SICK OF GETTING STOPPED MID-WAY TRYING TO MAKE IT TO THE NEXT BASE BECAUSE GARRY WAS ALWAYS "HUNGRY" WHENEVER THEY REACHED THAT FAR. FUCK THAT SHIT. PATRICKLE WAS GONNA GET A GOOD TASTE OF SPONGEBOB'S PUSSY BALD LIKE CAILLOU TONIGHT. NO MATTER WHAT.

"HEY SPONGYAMI YOU DROPPED YOUR DEATH-PATTY NOTE". THE YELLOW BRICK GASPED IN SURPRISE AND FELL TO THE GROUND TO DESPERATELY FIND HIS DIRTY LIL KINK PATTY BOOK. PATRICKLE TOOK THIS OPPORTUNITY TO FEEL UP AND ALL AROUND SPONGYAMI'S BIKINI BOTTOM.

"?!" SPONGYAMI YELPED IN SURPRISE.

"LIGTH, SILLY LIL ANIME BOY, I'M JUST SIMPLY HELPING YOU LOOK FOE YOU PATTY-ASS NOTE. I THOUGHT YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T CHECK HERE FOR IT YET. YOU NEVER KNOW, IT JUST MAY BE LURKING UP HERE." PATRICKLE SAID AS HE CONTINUED TO RUMMAGE THROUGH SPONGEYAMI'S REAR.

"I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE A THOROUGH SEARCH WITH YOUR PANTS STILL ON. DROP 'EM LIKE ITS HOT." PATRICK SMIRKED WITH POWER HAS HE WATCHED SPONGYAMI COMPLY TO HIS REQUEST. SPONGEYAMI CHEEKS FLUSHED YET EVEN MORE AS HE BUCKLED DOWN. PATRICKLE WAS FENDING OFF A NOSEBLEED AT THE SIGHT. FUCX THIS WAS SOME HOT SHIT YOU COULDN'T GET FROM SIMPLY SCCROLLING THROUGH A PORN SITE. WATCHING IT HAPPEN IN PERSON WAS TEN BILLION TIMES MORE THRILLING.

"(Damn, I feel a hard-on coming)" PATRICKLE SWEATED AT BIT AT THE THOUGHT BUT STILL WAS PLANNING TO GO THROUGH WITH WHATEVER WAS GONNA HAPPEN NOW. SPONGYAMI'S PANTS FELL TO THE FLOOR IN AN ANIME-TASTIC SWOOP. HIS PARTNER'S CROTCH WAS NOW ALMOST FULLY EXPOSED; UNDERWEAR WAS PREVENTING PATRCIKLE FROM REACHING THE FINAL FRONTIER. PATRICKLE COULDN'T STOP HIMSELF ANY LONGER.

"L-LEMME _HELP_ YOU WITH THAT." PATRICKLED SAID AS HE ACCIDENTALLY TORE OFF SPONGYAMI'S GARMENTS IN HIS LUSTFUL HEAT. DAMN PATRICKLE'S PUSSY GAME WAS ON FIRE, EVEN THOUGH HE WAS TOTALLY LEADING ON A YELLOW WIENER. WHICH WAS QUITE PARTY-HARDY RIGHT NOW PATRICKLE NOTICED AS IT WAS FULLY EXPOSED. LETSA PARTY.

"G-GARRY-CHAN SOUNDS LIKE HE'S GETTING HUNGRY, I THINK I SHOULD GO FEED HIM-" SPONGBOB BASHFULLY SAID TRYING TO COVER HIS ELEPHANT TRUNK SIZED HARD ON AS HE LOOKED FOR AN ESCAPE OUT OF THE SITUATION.

"YOU AIN'T GONNA FEED HIM JACK BESIDES MY FEVERING HOT DICK. I PICKED MY DEN FOR A DICK-MINGLE SO YOU WOULDN'T BRING UP A BULLSHATTY EXCUSE LIKE THAT. SPONGBOBING-MY-DICK-BOB YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A NIBBLE OF MY TASTEFUL WEINER EVEN IF YOU CLAIM TO BE ONLY A KRABBY PATTY-FANATIC. NOW PUCKER UP TO GET FUCKER-ED UP" PATRICKLE RANTED IN A HEAT. THIS MADE SPONGYAMI SPEECHLESS BUT NOW FINALLY WASN'T ASHAMED OR FEARFULLY. HE WAS READY FOR SOME DICK-DINING.

"I'M SO GOMEN PATRICKLE-KUN-SENPAI, I WAS SO AFRAID TO ADVANCE WITH YOU VIA BUTTSEX BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT'S BE TOO PAINFUL. BUT SINCE YOU'RE SO PERSISTANT ABOUT IT I GUESS WE MIGHT AS WELL TRY AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS. I'M READY TO FRICK-FRICK FALL IN LOVE, SENPAI." SPONGYAMI WEEBISHLY STATED WITH ALL OF HIS HEART IN A SHOTA-TASTIC. THAT WAS IT. THERE WAS NO GOING BACK.

"LET'S GET COMFORTABLE THEN MY DICK-DIVING LOVER." PATRICKLE SAID IN A SEDUCING MANNER AS HE TOOK SPONGYAMI'S SWEATY HAND AND LEAD HIM TO THE BANGING-TABLE, AKA THE _BED._

"SUGOI, WHAT A LARGE BEDDO, LOOKS SOFT AND COMFY." SPONGYAMI COMMENTED AS THEY STOOD TOGETHER IN FRONT OF THE MATRESS. PATRICKLE DECIDED 'YO I GUESS IT'S TIME TO D-D—D-DD-DICK-FRICK' AND PUSHES SPONGYAMI ONTO THE BED. HIS LEMON-LIKE LOVER'S DICK BOUNCED AND SWAYED A BIT TO THE SIDE WHEN HE LANDED-POMF. WHOA, HOT. PATRICKLE THOUGHT AS HIS HARD-ON CONTINUED TO THROB AND BEG FOR ATTENTION.

"BEFORE WE START THE MAIN DISH WE SHOULD DEAL WITH YOUR LITTLE TOWER OF PLEASURE AND PISS." PATRICKLE BEGAN TO RUB UP AND DOWNIE UPON SPONGYAMI'S LIL HARDIE. SPURRGEEEEEEEE. WELL, THAT WAS FAST. OK. ONTO THE NEXT THING.

PATRICKLE GENTLE CREEPED A FINGER UP AND INTO SPONGYAMI'S HOLE. SPONGYAMI MOANED WITH SUCH INTENSE PLEASURE THAT HIS VOICE CRACKED FOR A SPLIT SECOND. YO HE WAS ENJOYING THE SHIT OUT OF THIS OF COURSE. BOTH OF THEM WERE. NEXT ANOTHER FINGER JOINED IN, SPONGYAMI HELD ONTO THE RIM OF PATRICKLE'S L COSPLAY WITH ALL OF HIS MIGHT. PATRICKLE DUG AROUND SOME MORE TO PLEASURE AND WIDEN SPONGYAMI'S HAPPY-HOLE. AFTER HE WAS CERTAINED IT WAS WIDENED ENOUGH HE REMOVED HIS FINGERS. OH YEAH AND TOOK HIS PANTS AND UNDIES OFF TOO SO HE COULD STICK IT IN SPONGYYAMI'S BUTT-NUTT.

OH BUT FIRST, PATRICKLE TOOK OUT A CONTAINER FILLED OF SOME SORT OF LIQUID TO DO THE YOU KNOW WHAT TO A YOU KNOW WHERE. HE SPURT A BIT OF IT OUT AND RAMMED IT UP SPONGYAMI'S LOVE-COVE. PATRICKLE FINALLY SHOVED HIS DIVING-DICK INTO THE DEEP OCEAN OF LUBE. OH WHAT AN EXPERIENCE.

"OH WOW, WHOA. I FEEL IT PAPIIII. ZOWEE MAMAMAMIA!"

"UNC, UNC KIMOCHI-HEE-HEE SPEED WEED!"

"HARDER, FASTER, STRONGER, LONGER. YEAH YEAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA OHHHHHHHHHHHHH BABeH."

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THAT'S THE SHITTTTTTTTTTT."

"I FEEL IT LIKE THE HEAT OF FLAMING HOT TEMPERATURES OF PUERTO VALLARTA."

"AY CARAMBA! MAH PEE-PEE IS GONNA EXPLODIO"

"YOUR POWER INDUCING THIGH MUNCHERS ARE ASTOUNDINGGGGG OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT"

"HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF FOCUSING ON SOUNDING LIKE A POETIC BOTTOMING-BITCH YOU SHOULD GET READY FOR SOME MORE CUM-MASSIVE BUTTPOUNDING." PATRICKLE THRUSTS HARDER. THE FRICKING GETS EVEN MORE INTENSE BECAUSE OF SO AND THEN THEY CLIMAX IN UNISON. THE CLIMAX WAS SO STRONG IT HIT THE CEILING OF THE LOVE-COVE AND BURSTED THROUGH AND MADE A HOLE WHICH REA HED THE HEAVENS.

DEAD MR LIGTH YAGAMI WHICH WAS IN HEAVEN FOR SOME REASON EVEN THOUGH HE DESERVED TO ROT IN FUCKING HELL (PROBABLY TO HAVE BUTTSEX WITH L, CUS L WAS DEFINITELY IN HEAVEN, YO) WITNESSED THE EVER-GROWING TOWER SEMEN BURST THROUGH THE HEAVENS. IT WAS GLORIOUS.

"WHAT A PURE AND HOLY LOVE." MR LIGTH YAGAMI AWED. THIS WAS TRULY THE CLIMAX OF THE CENTURY.

"I WisH OUR FUCKS WERE AS INTENSE AND KAWAII AS THAT WORK OF ART." L COMMENTED AS HE CAME FROM BEHIND TO GROPE HIS MURDEROUS GAY LOVE-BUG. I HAVE NO IDEA WHO CONVINCED GOD TO LET GAYS STAY IN HEAVEN BUT IT SOMEWHAT HAPPENED?

"I BET WE'D BE ABLE TO PULL SOMETHING OF IF WE WERE IN... COSPLAY. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." LIGTH DEVISHLY WINKED.

"THE SPONGEBOBING AND PINK STAR TYPE OF COSPLAY, OUI?"

"OUI, MY SUGAR OBESSIVE DICKHOLE." LIGTH TOOK L'S HAND AND LED HIM TO DO SOME KINKY STUFF.

BACK TO EARTH, AFTER CLIMAXING FOR TWENTY MINUTES STRAIGHT SPONGYAMI FELT A TEAR TRICKLE DOWN HIS ACNE-LIKE COMPLECTION.

"COSPLAY" THEY BOTH WHISPERED AS THEY SOBBED IN EACH OTHER'S ARMS GAYLY.

THE FUCKING END


End file.
